The Ponyville Stallion
by girlysquirrely
Summary: Bic Mac has alot of Big secrets. He explores his own lust and discovers the real magic of friendship More clop fiction... lots and lots of it... so much to explore... so enjoy! (also comment what works what didn't what do you think)
1. The Library

Sweat beaded his forehead as he bucked another apple tree. He looked down a few rows to see Applejack finishing her row with Apple bloom trailing behind her. With the sun setting low in the sky he smiled. Carrying his load back to the barn he paused and waited for his two sisters to head back up to the house. After counting Big Mac trotted up to the house and sat through the family dinner pitching in a few Eyups, and nos until they were excused to their rooms for the night. He waited in the dark for the last lantern to be blown out before dawning his cloak and mask, with it on no one would know who he was.

This wasn't the first night he had gone stalking the innocent ponies of Ponyville, he'd started a few months ago and word of him spread quickly. He didn't want to place an advert or draw any attention to himself and lurked in the shadows only peeping in curtain less windows. Everypony has a dark fantasy, something hidden they wouldn't somepony to know. It was simple, his first victim, well willing participant and him had struck a deal when he had been caught staring through her window. She admitted it was always a fantasy to be ravaged by a stranger, she just never expected it'd be the big brother of one of her best friends.

She made him this cloak specifically for these activities to keep his identity a secret in exchange he'd be at her beck and call. She spread the word quietly, discreetly. All a lonely filly had to do was deliver a secret letter, or leave their door unlock, or curtains drawn, all depending on what they were looking for and drop a note so he wouldn't spend all night wandering looking for the next house. Tonight, was different. The lights were on in the library where Princess Twilight used to live before she moved into the castle that literally sprung up overnight. Big Mac proceeded with caution when he pushed the door open.

"Hello?" She called out. "Oh hello, sir?" She asked. "Um it's not nightmare night, why are you in a costume."

 _Of course_ , he realized, _she was probably just studying_.

"Sorry ma'am," he said in his fake voice. "I was just looking for some pony,"

He turned to leave when she cleared her throat.

"You're him, aren't you?" Twilight asked blushing. "I didn't bother locking the door because this is the library and all,"

Her reddened cheeks caused his heart to race.

"Is it true what they say?"

"What do they say ma'am?"

The door closed behind him.

"That you're the biggest in town?" She giggled. "I wouldn't know of course, I hear rumors like every other pony, this would be my first."

"First what?" He asked. "I'm not entirely sure what you'd like me to do," He grinned.

Twilight sat back and spread her legs.

"I wouldn't know how to begin," she blushed. "You lead."

Big Mac walked over and with his hoof her gently touched her marehood and pressed their lips together. She moaned in his mouth as he parted her lips to explore the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Twilight melted into his hoof as he worked. He continued to kiss her until she slid down onto her back. He then worked his way to her neck, each nip and suck she shuddered beneath him. He licked down her stomach and made sure she felt each one of his hot pants into her fur only causing her to shake with anticipation. Looking up at her as he lowered his head he didn't lose eye contact as he slipped his long tongue out and into her sweet spot.

She moaned loudly as he dug his tongue in deeper. He licked up and down until she was dripping on the floor. He sucked her into his mouth and focused on the pearl that stood at attention. She bucked wildly beneath him until she began to spray. He allowed her to writhe on the floor for a moment before giving her one last long lick sending tremors of pleasure through her body. Taking a step back she could see the long member swinging between his legs.

"Oh my...you're huge." She gasped.

"Too big?" He teased.

"What do I do?"

"Just roll over," she did so, "I'l take it nice and slow,"

Big Mac rubbed his colthood through her legs soaking it in her juices until she begun to pant again. He pulled back and lined himself up. She held her breath as he began to push himself inside. He moaned at how soft and tight she was. He found it difficult to go slow and fought with his impatience. She pressed back against him trying to help when he slipped.

POP!

She gasped unable to scream. Big Mac held her and quickly leaned in to kiss her neck. The pleasure quickly overcame the pain and he found himself able to continue sliding in. As she adjusted her continued to kiss before pulling back to reach out with his hoof. She moaned beneath him and he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Gaining speed, he still fought to control himself until he felt she was ready. Her muscles clenched him, they grew tight as the combination of his hoof and thrusting began to build up in her.

"Buck me! Buck me oh sweet Celestia!" Twilight moaned. "Harder!"

She forced herself back on him causing him to moan out loud. He pulled back and slammed into her womb. She cried out as he began to ram into her but her cries quickly turned into moans of pleasure. She groaned into the floor and jerked as an orgasm ripped through her. Big Mac grabbed her hips to ride it only to make it worse. He could feel her clenching him. He rammed in once more and felt his seed spray out. Bucking once more he could feel another hot jet pour out. Taking a step back he watched his member slide out and drip onto the floor. Twilight dropped to the floor panting.

"I don't think I'm going to walking home tonight," She smiled sleepily.

Big Mac carried her on his back up the steps into her old bed and waited until she was asleep to head for the door.

"You should be happy I know how to use magic," A pony in the shadows said. "Otherwise who else would clean up after you?"

She stepped out into the light and Bic Mac grinned.

"Don't clean it up now," He said. "I'm itching for a round two,"

"As tempting as that is darling, I know another pony who'd be dying to have their big brother for the night,"

"No Rarity," Big Mac shook his head. "Too many things could go wrong," he started to protest.

"Well she's bound to figure out it's you if she's the only pony to not get boned by you," Rarity said examining her hooves.

"What about you?" He asked.

"What about me?"

"Isn't there some magic you could use to pretend you're a stallion?"

Rarities cheeks flushed.

"I-I, I honestly never thought about that," She smiled. "Perhaps you'd like to watch?"

Big Mac felt his own cheeks burn.

"Me, watch you buck my little sister?"

His lips curled upright.

"Eeyup."

His voice carried too far where a sleepy Twilight lay still halfaway. Her lower half was sore and tingly.

 _Big Mac_?

She grinned.

 _I lost it to Big Mac!_

She opened her eyes.

"Big Mac is the Ponyville Stallion?" She gasped.


	2. Family ties

Big Mac shifted his weight on his hooves uneasily as he stood inside the carousel boutique. He listened to Rarity in the dressing room humming softly to herself and with a burst of blue she walked out. His jaw jung hung agape when he saw the long grey appendage hanging low.

"Well don't just stare," Rarity blushed, "What do you think?"

"Eeyup," Big Mac nodded.

Rarity did a small circle when he reached out to touch her flank to get her to stop.

"Eyuh, Rarity," He said. "Why do you have both?"

"Huh?"

Before she could try and look for herself Big Mac rubbed her dripping slit below her new colthood. She shuddered and couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. Big Mac could stop himself from licking his hoof, he grew aroused from her taste and now leaned in to continue. Rarity didn't stop him and instead pushed her flank up making it easier for his long to tongue to lick the base of her shaft and then up inside. Her whole body shuddered at this soft intrusion, his tongue knew exactly where to go and soon had her juices running down his face. She screamed her orgasm into her leg to muffle the sounds when suddenly Big Mac mounted her.

"Wait!" She cried when he suddenly rammed into her.

Blood rushed to her face and her colthood throbbed as pleasure erupted through her. He didn't waste any time before slamming into her again, sending his engorged member right into her cervix. She whimpered in pain before drooling on the floor. She reached back and began to lightly stroke her new member when suddenly Big Mac pulled her back as he thrust forward and she could feel streams of hot cum shooting out of her. He came as her pussy milked him. Panting Big Mac pulled out of her and took a few steps back.

"What...was...that...for?" Rarity panted on the floor.

He pointed with his hoof at her receding member.

"Oh...thanks I guess." She smiled.

…

Sweetie Belle watched from the corner. She couldn't deny the heat rising from in between her legs and without them seeing and without knowing she began to slowly touch herself.

…

"Lead the way," Rarity said after dawning her own costume.

The walk to Sweet Apple Acres felt longer than usual. Rarity knew she was going to be sore in the morning, but she found herself to be literally dripping with anticipation. The door was unlocked and she had been to Applejacks room plenty of times and now felt herself leading him. Applejack appeared to be asleep and didn't move when the covers were quietly pulled off of her. Rarity used her magic to gently roll her on her back and spread her legs. Big Mac closed the door to Granny Smiths room and Applebloom before closing Applejacks door.

"Wha..." Applejack moaned when she felt some pony lick the outer lips of her marehood. "Hello?" She opened her eyes.

Rarity continued to tease her and she showed no resistance when her intruding tongue hit its mark. Instead Applejack moaned loudly into her pillow. Big Mac sat out of her view and began to stroke his growing member. Rarity licked quickly and began to suck her into her mouth. She moaned at how wet Applejack was growing and could feel the arousal spreading through her. Applejack rode the strangers face and tried not to buck her off as the pleasure increased.

"Please...oh...yesss..." She moaned. "Buck me...buck...Sweet..Ah...CELESTiah!" The rest of her orgasm was screamed into her pillow and she bucked wildly underneath Rarity.

She was still panting and recovering when Rarity pulled her down to the edge of the bed where she spread her legs again and mounted her.

"Gentle!" Applejack hissed.

Rarity could barely hear her over the lust buzzing in her head. She lined her new member and upon pressing it slipped up flicking her clit. Applejack squirmed and grabbed her pillow before it happened again. Seeing how much she enjoyed the foreplay Rarity couldn't help but continue. She rubbed her shaft through her folds, soaking both of them until she was begging again.

"Is this what you want?" Rarity whispered.

Applejack bobbed her head desperately as she began to push herself in. Big Mac watched with wide eyes as his sister was deflowered. Rarity was blind to the sudden pain and ignorantly bucked herself the rest of the way in. Big Mac hurried over and reached around Rarity to stroke his sister to ease her whimpering.

"There...are...two?" Applejack asked almost cross eyed.

Big Mac took a step back feeling dirtier than before and it didn't help his hardon. He bent down and placed his head between Rarities legs and started to lap up her juices that mixed with the ones coming out of his sister. Their taste combined clouded his mind and caused his heart to pound in his head. He backed up and before Rarity could protest he lined himself and thrust into her. The two ponies now fell atop of Applejack who squealed with pleasure. Big mac pulled out and slammed back into Rarity who in turn slammed into Applejack.

...

All three were moaning too loudly to hear or notice the door had been cracked open. Applebloom watched in horror at her big sis being squished on the bed. It was her moans that changed her mind and caused her to sit back to figure out why she was feeling so hot all of a sudden, all the while absent mindedly rubbing her own marehood.

…

Applejack came first. She squeezed her legs around Rarity just as Big Mac pushed them together sending another orgasm atop of the first. Rarity screamed into the mattress as she came into Applejacks womb. Big Mac continued thrusting into the exhausted ponies until he came and pushed them back together again. Sliding out he took a few steps back and plopped on the floor where he could watch his seed drip out of Rarity. Panting Rarity shakily began to sat up when Applejack grabbed her face and kissed her sloppily at first before passionately clashing their tongues together.

Big Mac was surprised to see her bucking again. Applejack could feel her stiffening again inside her and moaned loudly into her mouth. Rarity bucked deeply and wildly shaking the bed which began to bump against the wall. The two mares came again except Rarity kept pounding through her orgasm until she slammed herself almost into Applejacks womb. The two spasmed together until Rarity slid out and slumped back onto the ground.

"More?" Applejack panted. "That...felt..amazing..."

He couldn't control himself. Her scent filled his nose, he could still taste her on his tongue. He walked as if controlled over to her and stuck his face between her legs. Her clit was swollen and just from breathing on it she quivered. His tongue was larger and rougher than Rarities and he had her bucking sooner. She splashed his face in minutes but his assault was relentless. For a few moments she blacked out only to awake to another orgasm all the while bucking his face. She collapsed backwards still panting and looked to see his member resting on her stomach.

"Oh...no..." She whimpered.

He was nearly double Rarities with a girth as thick as her arm. With the mixture of both mares cum and his saliva he slid in. Appleack gripped the sheets around her as he pounded into her. Her legs ached from being apart so she squeezed him each time he pounded into her. Rarity drooled from the sight of this but felt too exhausted to clop. It wasn't until Big Mac was cumming again did she notice the little filly watching from the doorway. There was something cute about her trying to clop in a clumsy way and she didn't flee until after Big Mac had pulled out of his little sister. Big Mac panted but couldn't resist using his mouth to clean up the mess.

They left Applejack soaked in more than just sweat, and fast asleep. Rarity wobbled alongside Big Mac as they headed back into Ponyville.

"How are you still hard?"

"Because you're still in heat." He said after closing the door to the boutique.

"Wait, can't we no this in the morning?"

He shook his head and backed her into a corner.

"Ee-nope."


	3. The Punisher

Applejack bucked apples slower than usual that following morning. Big Mac did his best to compensate knowing secretly it was his fault she could hardly walk straight. His cheeks burned bright red when Rarity stopped in for a visit to take Applejack to the ponyvile spa and to slip him a few letters. He looked at them and shook his head, three in one night, not that it was any difficulty on his part, but he knew he'd have to start early.

…

"Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Scootaloo shouted.

Applebloom shut the door behind her.

"Wait didn't we already try to get our cutie marks as detectives?" Scootaloo asked. "And as spies?"

"Um, scoots, we didn't ask you here to go looking for our cutie marks today," Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, um before school Sweetie and ah I talked and we both saw the Ponyville stallion last night," Applebloom said.

Scootaloo gasped.

"Rainbow mentioned him!" She beamed. "Except she said that as an earth pony there'd be no way he could come for a visit," Scootaloo noticed their flushed cheeks. "What happened when you saw him?"

"He was with my sister," Sweetie Belle started.

"Mine too, except there were two of them," Applebloom added.

"Cloning spell?" Scoots asked.

"No, two different ponies," Applebloom replied. "They were making an awful lot of noise, and to be honest, it got me all hot and tingly,"

Scootaloo cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Here, we'll show you," Sweetie Belle smiled as she leaned in for a kiss.

…

Big Mac trotted in the dark to the Carousal Boutique and slipped inside before anypony noticed. Rarity quickly flew his costume over to him with a grin.

"All washed and ready to go," She beamed. "Now you know where your first stop is?"

"Eeyup," Big Mac nodded. "But why the school house? I don't want to dirty up a place fillies and foals play,"

"Don't worry, I'm more than sure Cheerliee will have it covered," she nudged him. "And if you need any help you know where to find me," Rarity winked.

Big Mac dawned his costume and trotted eagerly through the dark towards the school house. He didn't see the pink curly blur until she was right on top of him.

"AHA!" Pinky shrieked. "I knew you were real!"

He let her tackle him.

"Can I help you?" He said in his fake voice.

"Um yeah," Pinkie said. "Don't you know how dangerous it is for a handsome stallion like yourself, to be all alone when other mares are in _heat_ ,"

Her scent filled his head. She yelped when he flipped her over and with one hoof he covered her mouth as the other held her in place. Big Mac knew he had to hurry to not be seen and to not be late. His large rough tongue licked everything. He sent it deep inside and greedily lapped up her juices as she writhed under him. His member dripped and ached from the hardon she was giving him and as soon as she started to soak his face he released her only to thrust himself into her. Pinkies scream was muffled by his intrusive mouth. Her eyes rolled as he kissed her sloppily and began to pound into her. Even though he could tell this wasn't her first time she was till tight, and each time he pulled out he could feel her sucking him back in. Sweat beaded his forehead as he bucked into her one last time and could see her stomach distend from the amount he pumped into her.

Pop!

He pulled out and could feel his own member sprayed with a mixture of both their cum. She was panting but he could smell she still had one in her and worked quickly to clean her up with his tongue until she was bucking his face once more.

"Thanks," She whispered.

He watched her shakily bounce back across the way before rushing towards the school house. The desk light was on and she appeared to be going over some paper work but with her flank to the floor. Big Mac closed it quietly behind him as he snuck up behind her. He breathed her in deeply before sticking his long tongue in between her lips. Cheerilee groaned and gripped the desk as his tongue snaked into her sweet spot. He lashed around before pulling it to lick up and down her length. Big Mac drank her juices as she began to grind on his face until her panting was uncontrollable.

"Breed me..." She moaned. "Oh...sweet...celestia..."

Big Mac mounted her slowly, he rubbed his member between her legs and began to kiss and suck on her neck.

"Do it... buck me..." She pushed back against him whimpering as he continued to tease her.

"You've been bag," He said.

"Yes..."

"You need to be punished."

"Buck me...hard..." She pleaded. "Punish-ME!"

She screamed when he lined himself up and thrust all of twenty-three thick inches into her. The desk shuddered and with each thrust moved further back. He took steps to not break pace until his pounding began to hit the wall. Quickly he pulled her back from the desk and she rested easily on the floor and took his relentless pounding. With one hoof he reached around and rubbed her throbbing clit roughly causing a scream of pain and pleasure as she soaked his colthood. He pressed down hard on it again causing her to buck backward smashing him into her cervix. Big Mac could feel it building in him and began to pick up the pace. His thrusts grew shorter and his panting steamed up the classroom windows. Cheerilee couldn't brace herself when suddenly he pulled all the way out and slammed back inside. She thought that was it until he did it again. The third time he held himself there as he shot stream after stream of burning hot cum.

"Don't let me catch you in here again." He warned playfully.

Cheerily could only nod. She couldn't form coherent words and smiled sleepily when he extinguished the lamp and covered her with a quilt off her chair. Big Mac waited until he was outside to check the letters and was surprised when a small handful of bits came out, he recognized the signature of Filthy Rich and understood he was going to be walking into a threesome.


	4. Filthy

Big Mac hurried from the school house over to Filthy Riches. He crept around back to where the door had been cracked. He crept inside and followed the dim light to a bedroom on the first floor. Pushing the door open he couldn't help get excited at the pheromones wafting in the air. Spoiled milk had been tied face down spread across the bed. In the corner Filthy Rich sat in a rocking chair with a whip in hands.

"My wife is in heat," He started. "But apparently I'm not enough for her anymore."

He gently slapped the whip in his hand.

"That kind of behavior will not be tolerated in this house." He looked up at Big Mac. "I was kind of surprised a stallion such as yourself was doing this _charity work_ , I could turn a pretty penny with a drive like that."

Big Mac didn't know what to say so he remained quiet.

"Alright, since I'm the head of this house, I'll be givin the orders," He explained. "You can start with having a taste of my Spoiled Milk,"

He didn't have to finish his sentence before Big Mac started over. He barely breathed on her and she shuddered. Her fur stood on end as he stuck his tongue out and gently lapped up. She moaned softly as he began to dig his tongue deeper. He swirled the tip around her pearl before sucking it between his lips. The quicker he licked the more she began to writhe. He could taste her orgasm building, her juices were beginning to soak his muzzle and drip onto the sheets.

"That's enough," Filthy said.

Big Mac willed himself to pull his head back.

"Why don't you come over here for a moment boy," He instructed. "Ah yes," He smiled. "What a big toy, do you mind?"

Filthy didn't wait for an answer before sliding out of his chair to stand at Big Macs side. His cheeks burned feeling his hoof reach beneath him him and begin to stroke his underside, slowly coaking little Mac out. Big Mac bit his tongue when suddenly he could feel the tip of his growing hard on licked. He stifeled a moan when Filthy suddenly sucked it into his muzzle.

"You taste sweet," Filthy said. "Almost like apples and salt,"

He suddenly shoved Big Mac as far down his throat as possible. Big Mac braced himself but couldn't stop the moan from escaping his lips.

"I bet you've never had another gentlecolt lend ya hoof, have you?" Filthy said stroking his colthood. "It was one of my favorite pastimes in my youth,"

Filthy continued to swallow him until he couldn't fit anymore in his mouth. Then right on the edge of his climax he released him.

"Alright," Filthy said licking his lips. "Mount my filthy whore."

His member was throbbing. It dripped precum and saliva as he pulled Spoiled Milk closer to the edge of the bed. She glanced back and shuddered at his length. With the rag in her mouth she could do little to protest. Looking back Big Mac could see why, Filthy Rich wasn't even half his length and severely thinner than him. Lining himself up he rubbed his spongy head across her moist lips and slowly began to press into her. She squeezed him, not as tight as a first timer, but still tighter than he expected.

Panting he continued unable to hear her whimpering in pain. Once he could feel her tail beneath him he knew he was as far as he could get and slowly began to pull out until he was about half way before sliding back in. Behind him he could hear Filthy clopping. He was moaning softly, enjoying the sight of his wife being stretched.

"Come on, buck her harder," Filthy said. "All the way out, and then shove it all the way in!"

Big Mac pulled all the way out and did as told. He shuddered as a new wave of pleasure spread through him from her screams into the rag. He did it a few more times when suddenly he felt himself slam almost halfway into something tighter. Spoiled Milk was in shock and unable to scream. Looking down he could see he had gone too far north and was buried almost halfway in her rear.

"Well don't stop now," Filthy smiled. "We've done it there a few times, no one nearly as large as you, but she's a big girl she can take it."

He pushed back in, the resistance was pushing him closer to a climax. Not wanting to cum here he let himself slide all the way in. This time the pain woke her and caused her to buck beneath him only helping in pushing him in and out. He rode for a few moments until his eyes began to cross in pleasure. Big Mac could feel her quivering beneath him and suddenly she collapsed, panting onto the bed.

"Wow, she hasn't cum that hard in over a year," Filthy applauded. "But it looks like we still have a way to go with you, finish what you started."

Big Mac realigned himself. He slammed himself in and pulled all the way out. Picking up the pace he could feel his balls slapping her already sensitive clit. It wasn't long until his member was soaked in more of her juices. He began to shorten his thrusts until he grabbed her flank and held her down as he pressed himself into her womb. She screamed as he filled her. His seed overflowed onto the sheets. He pulled back and slammed back in as he came again. Big Mac leaned in and began to lick up and down her back, nipping her a few times until he could feel his orgasm subsiding.

"Well done," Filthy grinned. "Thank you kindly," He licked his lips. "It looks like I have a bit of a mess to clean up,"

Leaving Filthy Riches, Big Mac walked slowly to catch his breath. After removing his costume and hiding it on sweet apple acres he began the trek back into the big house. He barely closed the door to his room and was surprised to see a small purple alicorn waiting for him in his bed.


End file.
